1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple panel labels and more particularly pertains to a new label structure and method of forming the label structure for providing a simplified label structure having a simplified manner of forming the label structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety concerns and government regulations have led to an increasing need to place relatively large amounts of information about substances (such as chemicals) directly on the containers containing the substances. The incorporation of the information onto the containers has led to the development of label assemblies that include additional printed sheets that move away from the surface of the container.
Known label assemblies include “in-line” labels in which a single folded sheet forms two panels with four pages that are available for printing. A clear overlying film secures the single folded sheet to the front of a base label. The base label has a pressure sensitive adhesive on a side of the base label opposite the single folded panel. While the assembling of this type of label may be done on a single assembly pass, the amount of information that may be printed on the in-line label is limited to what can be fit on the four pages, and thus this type of label is not suitable for conveying large amounts of product information.
Another type of known label assembly includes a leaflet comprised of a single sheet that has multiple folds to form an accordion fold of multiple panels. One panel of the single sheet is adhered to the overlying film panel, and the remainder of the panels are tucked into a pocket formed between the base label and the overlying film. Opening the pocket permits the panels to be unfolded and viewed by the user. The leaflet type of label assembly permits greater amounts of information to be conveyed on the label, but since the single sheet may extend a significant distance from the point of attachment of the sheet to the base labels, the label is highly vulnerable to loss of some of the label if the label is not carefully refolded and reinserted into the pocket formed between the overlying layer and the base label.
A variation of this label assembly incorporates a booklet in the pocket instead of the sheet with multiple folds. The booklet includes multiple folded sheets that are nested together and stapled or glued together to hold the folded sheets together. The stapling or gluing of the panels together requires a separation operation from the printing and label assembly operations, and thus the booklet formation operation cannot be performed as a single label assembling operation. The additional, separate booklet printing and binding process typically requires additional space and expense.
As a general consideration, it will be realized that the production of label structures is less expensive per unit (and in the aggregate) when the number of production operations or steps is reduced. These production steps include, for example, applying strips or bands of adhesive to the component webs (to adhere them together) and trimming or cutting of the component webs (to a final size and shape) during the formation of the label structures. Thus, the elimination, or at least the minimization, of the number of these production steps allows the production of the label structures at a lower cost than when additional adhesive application and trimming steps are needed to produce the label.
The label structure and method of forming the label structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a system providing a simplified label structure having a simplified manner of forming the label structure.